Folle à lier
by Lion.F.I.L.W.T.Lamb
Summary: Et si Bella se retrouvait dans un hôpital psychiatrique et que Edward et l’existence des vampires n’étaient que le fruit de son imagination ? Oneshot E.C/B.S


**Titre :** Folle à lier

**Résumé :** Et si Bella se retrouvait dans un hôpital psychiatrique et que Edward et l'existence des vampires n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination ? (Oneshot_ E.C/B.S)

**Genre :**romance

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes:** C'est ma première fiction.

Bonne lecture !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je m'éveillais doucement ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux sans sentir les mains froides d'Edward que j'aimais tant mais étrangement je ne le sentais pas près de moi. Je me redressais sur mon lit encore ensommeillé et je papillionais des yeux pour les refermer aussitôt car je fus aveuglé par la lumière. D'où venait cette luminosité ? Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net et avec douceur je commençais à percevoir ce qui m'entourait puis je vis que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je me trouvais dans une pièce carrée, blanche et très peu meublée. Où étais-je ? Et où était passé Edward ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Je me levais et m'aperçu que j'étais habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche comme celle que l'on a dans les hôpitaux. Etais-je dans un hôpital ? Non. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir eu un accident. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, posais ma main sur l'a poignet et appuyais dessus. Elle était fermée. Cela devenait inquiétant ! Edward ne m'aurait jamais amené dans un hôpital où l'on enferme les patients mais est-ce que je me trouvais dans un hôpital ? Je n'en savais rien. Comment allais-je faire pour le découvrir ? Je regardais donc autour de moi pour vérifier que je n'avais oublié aucun détail important. Puis sur un des murs, je vis une sorte d'interphone. J'appuyais sur le gros bouton et une voix qui ne m'était pas familière répondit :

- Que voulez-vous, Mlle Swan ?

- Euh…répondis-je. Qu'allais-je dire ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait venir me voir ?

- Oui, bien sur.

En attendant, je m'assis sur le lit en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles mais aucun ne me paraissait convenir. Puis soudain, j'entendis un «bip» et une personne rentra dans la pièce. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, on pouvait lire sur un badge «docteur Pitt».

- Bonjour, Mlle Swan.

- Bonjour, répondis-je timidement.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? me demanda-il troublé.

- Bien mais…j'aurais quelques questions.

- Oui.

- Où suis-je ? demandais-je.

- Vous recommencez. Combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter ? Vous êtes dans un hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle.

Il se moque de moi. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Com…ment ?

- Oui, vous avez très bien entendu.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je troublée. Et où est Edward ?

- Mlle Swan, quand allez-vous m'écoutez, dit-il exaspéré. Vous êtes ici parce que vous n'allez pas bien. Vous imaginez une personne qui n'existe pas. Et s'il vous plaît, ne recommencez pas avec les vampires !

- Quoi ! m'exclamais-je.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Ce docteur me disait que j'étais dans un hôpital psychiatrique, qu'Edward n'existait pas et ni les vampires. Non, je n'y croyais pas, je savais très bien que tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward était réel.

- Sérieusement, où est passé Edward ? Et ne me dites pas qu'il n'existe pas car je ne vous croie pas !

- Mlle Swan. Edward n'existe pas. Tant bien que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle, Jacob, les loups garous et les vampires. Rien de tout cela n'existe ! s'expliqu'a-t-il nerveusement sans crier.

- Non. Je ne vous croie pas ! commençais-je à hurler. Edward existe ! Tous les moments que j'ai vécu avec lui ont bien été réels, je sens encore la froideur de ses mains, son odeur, TOUT. Arrêtez de me le cacher, il doit…doit être derrière cette porte à m'attendre. Laissez-moi le voir !

- Non. Il n'est pas derrière cette porte. Mlle Swan, votre Edward est une pure imagination. Que vais-je dire à votre père ? Cela fait plus d'un an que vous êtes ici et vous ne tentez pas de vous guérir.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout de suite, criais-je. Vous me dite que cela fait un an que je suis enfermée dans cette pièce ? Vous vous foutez de qui ? Laissez-moi le voir, je vous en supplie !

- Non et non ! Je vous les déjà dis, ce n'est pas possible puisqu'il existe dans votre tête.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je le voie. Je sais très bien qu'il existe. Je le sais, je le sais, je le sais, je le sais ! Je me levais donc du lit et me dirigeais vers la porte, je tentais à nouveau de l'ouvrir mais bien entendu, elle était fermée.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! Recommençais-je à crier. Je ne suis pas folle ! Edward Cullen existe et je vais vous le prouver si vous me laissez sortir de cette chambre !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Mlle Swan. Je ne peux pas.

- EDWARD ! hurlais-je. EDWARD !

- Arrêtez Mlle Swan. Edward n'existe PAS.

- EDWARD ! EDWARD ! continuais-je à crier.

- Cela suffit ! cria à son tour le docteur. Il s'approcha de moi pour m'aggripper mais je l'esquivais.

- Edward existe ! Il existe, je LE sais !

- Non. Je suis tellement désolé pour vous mais ce n'est pas vrai.

- SI ! Edward vient me chercher !

- Il ne viendra pas.

Maintenant, nous marchions dans la pièce tel des animaux se provoquant. Lui, d'un côté qui tentait de m'empoigner et moi, de l'autre qui essayais de ne pas me faire prendre. Je ne pouvais pas croire en tout ce qu'il disait. C'était impossible ! Je continuais à hurler le nom d'Edward autant de fois que le pouvais. Je savais qu'il viendrait. Il le fallait. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, je vis le docteur mettre la main dans sa poche et en sortir un bip peur. Oh non ! Pas ça ! Quelques minutes plus tard, deux infirmières firent irruption dans la chambre et l'une d'entre elle tenait à la main une…seringue !

- NON ! Vous ne me piquerez pas !

- Il le faut, Mlle Swan. Vous avez besoin de repos.

- Non. Edward, au secours !

- Il ne vous entendra pas parce qu'il n'EXISTE pas.

- Mais SI !

- Attrapez-la !ordonna le docteur.

- NON !!!

J'essayais de m'enfuir mais c'était impossible. Les deux infirmières m'aggrippèrent et me plaquèrent sur le lit. Je me débattais mais en vain. C'était peine perdue… Le docteur Pitt s'approcha de moi, puis je le vis prendre mon bras et enfonçait la seringue.

- EDWARD !criais-je. Je me débattais encore mais je me sentis faiblir, mes paupières devenaient plus lourdes et je ne sentais plus mon corps.

- Edward, murmurais-je avant de m'enfoncer dans un trou noir.

- EDWARD ! Criais-je en sursautant dans mon lit. Il faisait sombre et j'étais en sueur. Puis soudain, je sentis ce froid sur ma nuque.

- Bella, mon amour, l'entendis-je murmurer près de moi.

Avant même qu'il ne put ajouter quelque chose d'autre, je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais fiévreusement. Puis, il m'écarta de lui et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu devrais te recoucher. Tu es malade, dit-il en caressant mon visage brûlant. Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu as hurlé mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai pas réussi à te calmer. Maintenant, rendors-toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son torse et me rendormit dans la froideur de ses bras, bercée par sa douce voix chantonnant ma berceuse.


End file.
